In wireless communication systems, many users communicate over a wireless channel. For example, code division multiple access (CDMA) modulation technique is one of several techniques for facilitating communications in which a large number of system users are present. Other multiple access communication system techniques, such as time division multiple access (TDMA) and frequency division multiple access (FDMA) may be used as well.
Because of the presence of multiple data transmissions for multiple users in a wireless communication system, it is desirable to mitigate multi-user interference (MUI) and inter-symbol interference, for example, along with other noise. Traditionally, interference cancellation is performed at the chip level in a receiver, where the complexity directly rises with the number of users as well as the number of iterations involved. Chip-level interference cancellation is complex and may involve high-level algorithms and implementation tweaks. This complexity causes the receiver to be susceptible to error propagation. Therefore, systems and methods that provide accurate multi-user interference and inter-symbol interference cancellation while overcoming disadvantages of chip-level interference cancellation are desirable.